<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【汉康/Hankcon】睡觉前不许喝咖啡 （Reverse AU） by Katsukixxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955923">【汉康/Hankcon】睡觉前不许喝咖啡 （Reverse AU）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx'>Katsukixxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Hank Anderson, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Punishment, Spanking, 身份对调</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsukixxx/pseuds/Katsukixxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有车，NC15</p><p>身份对调AU，Hank [HK800] x Connor Anderson [Detective] </p><p>没有什么意义的突发打屁股play【x】</p><p>非常OOC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【汉康/Hankcon】睡觉前不许喝咖啡 （Reverse AU）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“坏孩子。”</p><p>    又一个巴掌落在他的右边臀瓣上，发出清脆的声响，Connor浑身的肌肉在那一瞬间都绷紧了，脚趾都蜷了起来。</p><p>    “这是因为你今天抽的第6根香烟。”Hank以近乎冷漠的声音说到。</p><p>    下一个巴掌落在Connor的左半边屁股上。每一掌的力道都近乎完美的相同。Connor曲起的手臂和膝盖因为每一掌而不住地颤抖，但Hank平静地像是在完成一项任务一样。</p><p>    对HK800而言，这只不过是程序设定好的惩罚方式。当Connor抽了太多的香烟、喝了太多的咖啡、太久不睡觉时，Hank会直接把他从办公桌前提溜起来，坐到沙发上，把他按在自己的膝盖上，脱掉裤子打他的屁股。</p><p>    HK800的力气比他要大得多，Connor根本无法挣扎。他太久没睡觉了，黑咖啡和凌晨3点把他的脑子搅成了一团浆糊。Hank让他抬起腰撅起屁股，他竟然也就那样乖乖照做了。</p><p>    第一个巴掌落下来的时候，Connor差点没惊叫出声。疼痛让他的头脑清醒了一瞬间，就像从泥潭里冒出来吸到了一口氧气——然后又沉了下去：Hank的手掌在他刚刚扇打过的人类皮肤上温柔地摩挲了两下，完美模拟人类体温的温热掌心捂着开始慢慢发红的娇嫩肌肤。</p><p>    Connor的脑子一定是被烧坏了，他居然从这反差之中感到了安心。</p><p>    于是他又沉进了泥里。</p><p>    “你今天喝了几杯咖啡，Connor？”Hank问他。这个平时比人类情感波动还大的仿生人像是突然被卸载了情感模块，声音是与平日截然不同的冷冽声线。 </p><p>    仿生人可以控制自己的声音设定吗？Connor侧着脸贴在粗糙的布艺沙发面上，从自己混沌一团的大脑中挤出这一问题。喘息的热气反扑回自己的脸上，他堪堪回头对上那双向下俯视他的蓝色仿生眼睛。</p><p>    “4、4杯……呜——！”</p><p>    “撒谎，坏男孩。”</p><p>    一个巴掌忽然落了下来。Connor揪紧了手指，咬着嘴唇才没叫出声。疼痛覆盖在先前的疼痛之上，他臀部的肌肉收紧了，连带着大腿根都颤抖起来。</p><p>    “你一共喝了7.5杯咖啡，为此我要打你8下，明白了吗？”</p><p>    Hank这么说到。Connor额头抵在自己缩成拳头的双手上，紧闭着眼睛快速地点着头，仿佛除了点头他已经不知道还能有什么别的反应。</p><p>    预料中的巴掌却没有马上落下，Connor也不敢睁开眼睛。房间里的冷空气贴上他被打得发烫的肌肤，逐渐平复了他的呼吸，于是Connor又能从一片混乱的脑子里找回一点理智来了。</p><p>    这不合理，Connor迷迷糊糊地想到，他不过是抽了烟喝了咖啡，什么法规条例都没有触犯。这个仿生人没有理由把他揪到腿上，面色严肃得像个老父亲似的，还要打他的屁股。Hank没有这个权利——</p><p>    “1下。”</p><p>    “啊！”</p><p>    这一轮的巴掌比上一轮的力道还要重，突然的一下让Connor没忍住叫出了声。他被打得身体都往前倾斜，几乎要顶进沙发里去。他的脸颊贴在沙发布上，急促地小口喘着气，甚至能感觉到自己的臀肉被扇得晃动了起来。</p><p>    疼痛在Connor脑袋里炸开了花，把他先前的想法统统击了个粉碎，此刻Connor几乎要哀求起来，太疼了，求Hank轻一点。而就在同时，Hank用那双比Connor要大上一圈的手掌，捂住被扇打的地方，温和地揉着，把疼痛都能揉化了，把Connor也要揉化了。他低低地喘息着，没有意识地撅起屁股，把被打的生疼的屁股往仿生人的手里送。</p><p>    可下一秒又是毫不留情的一巴掌，正正好落在被温柔抚摸过的地方。Connor再次惊叫了一声。他已经放弃了忍耐。</p><p>    “自己数着。”Hank说。</p><p>    “2、2下……”于是Connor颤颤巍巍地吐出一个数字，等待着下一个巴掌。</p><p>    随后是一次又一次的温柔与疼痛的交织。现在是凌晨3点47分，疲倦在他的脑子里铺好了床，而Connor的神经被紧绷在两种情感之间，不上不下的，无法得到干脆的惩罚或是抚慰，让他不由得心生委屈。</p><p>    “第几下了，Connor？”</p><p>    Connor吸了吸鼻子，从涣散开的意识中抓回一丝清醒：“8下了……”</p><p>    “好孩子。”</p><p>    Hank夸奖了他，在Connor留下了两个红掌印的臀肉上轻轻揉捏着。刺痛感陡然拔高又被温热的掌心化解，Connor受不了这个，他的腰完全塌了下来，鼻腔堵塞着，发出微小的哼哼声。</p><p>    惩罚应当到此结束了。Connor的眼眶马上就要被即将涌出的泪水浸得湿润，如果再来一下，他可能就真的要像个被惩罚的孩子一样掉下眼泪来。他努力地稳住不停颤抖着的胳膊和大腿，想直起身子，却被Hank按住了肩膀。</p><p>    Connor回头艰难地望向仿生人。Hank垂下视线与他对视，头发灰白的仿生人神情严肃，看起来甚至颇有威信。Hank用一副公事公办的语气说：“Detective Anderson，你已经不听劝阻的连续三天工作了超过18个小时，没有足够的惩罚，难以让你记住睡眠的重要性。”</p><p>    Hank举起了手，“我要为此打你18下，明白了吗，Connor？”</p><p>    “不……不……不不不、别！”Connor挣扎起来，却被仿生人牢牢地按住了。Hank的另一只手臂从他的小腹下横着绕过，扣紧了他的腰，让Connor甚至没法改变姿势。</p><p>    “啪”的一声，比先前的力道还要重。Connor再也绷不住了，泪水从他的眼眶里溢出来，声音沙哑地求饶：“Hank，Hank！我错了！拜托，停下、我知道错了！”</p><p>    仿生人对他不闻不问，这次连间隔的抚摸都省去了，紧接着又是一个巴掌落在相同的位置。Connor抽泣起来，眼泪被沙发布都吸了进去，“疼，真的太疼了……求求你，Hank……”</p><p>    “疼痛会让你记住这次惩罚的意义。”Hank回答，没有一丝留情，像一个人类父亲在惩罚他年幼犯了错的儿子。</p><p>    Connor的手指在沙发面上徒劳地抓挠着，最终还是缩成了拳头紧紧抵在自己的下巴上。他随着每一个巴掌的落下而发出痛呼，脸上因为急促的呼气而涨得通红。他感到自己的屁股疼得发烫，浑身都跟着发热起来。</p><p>    在原本就积累在身体里的压力和疼痛的双重作用下，Connor没有多余的精力再去控制情绪，任由自己的眼泪落下。他已经太久没有这样放开的哭过了，泪水不断地涌出来，Connor哭得就如同一个年幼的孩童一般，时不时因为缺氧和痛呼而抽噎。</p><p>    “Hank、轻一点……呜！它太疼了！求你了Hank！”</p><p>    仿生人无动于衷。他的微表情模拟程序正常运行，以每4.35秒的间隔眨一次眼，脸色平静地对Connor的请求充耳不闻。</p><p>    Connor再也无法支撑自己，上半身几乎是瘫在了沙发和Hank的大腿上，他抖动着的膝盖凭借肌肉记忆维持着姿势，剩下全靠Hank揽着他的胯部才不至于垮下腰去。</p><p>    过度的哭泣使他感到更加疲惫，Connor在Hank打到第13下的时候完全失去了力气，哭喊的声音逐渐降低，只剩下微弱的啜泣声。大脑对间隔性的疼痛产生了耐性，除去疼痛刺激后的脑海里只剩一片空白。</p><p>    Connor趴在沙发上，眼角还有泪水滑落，但他的眼神已经慢慢涣散开来，只有在遭受扇打时才会从呜咽中漏出一声 “Hank” 。</p><p>    “18。”</p><p>    Hank结束了最后一下。HK800低下头，看到人类已经彻底没了反抗，那双棕色的眼睛半阖着，只剩嘴唇还在微微颤抖。</p><p>    他搂着Connor的腰，倾身从茶几底下拿出医疗箱，把准备好的药膏先在掌心揉开，再轻轻按上Connor被打的已经有些红肿的臀部。等药膏被部分吸收不再黏腻之后，Hank把Connor挂在膝盖处的内裤拉上，把他捞了起来靠在怀里。</p><p>    之后的几天Detective Anderson的日子会过得很艰难。搭配治疗，红肿需要至少两天才能完全消除，期间Connor会疼得难以坐下，更别提埋头在办公桌前工作。</p><p>    Connor在他的怀里又小小的抽噎了一声，已经合上了眼睛。心跳和呼吸的监测结果显示他正在进入睡眠状态。Hank用拇指抹去人类青年脸上还没干的泪痕，直到对方搭在他胸口的手指揪紧了他的衬衫，Connor一直看不到的、右边太阳穴上持续闪着黄色的LED灯环才恢复到明亮的蓝色。</p><p>    “好孩子。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>====================END=====================</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*是因为沉浸在推上太太们的HK800私设中才想写这个，结果根本没有写出HK800的魅力！！！！【<br/>*本来想写康纳被打得勃|♂|起从此开发出疼痛体制……但是本非著名刹车文手要对得起自己的名号√<br/>*入坑两个月才写第一篇还不是原作背景我现在就去面壁思过【<br/>*Reverse AU真滴太好吃了求求太太们产粮</p><p>*2018-07-27首发LOFTER</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>